yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9
い めてきた |romaji = Oimotometekita Teki |season = 1 |episode number = 09 |air date = July 12, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = |director = Yasumi Mikamoto |animation director = Mizuki Sato Issei Hasegawa |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 8 |next = Episode 10|english Title = Malicious Mayhem}} Malicious Mayhem or known as Enemy I Was Seeking ''' in the Japanese version, is the ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on July 12, 2017. It will air in Canada on September 29, 2018. Synopsis In order to obtain the program that removes the virus that infected Aoi, Yusaku commences a Duel against Revolver, with Ai, who is also known as Ai, as a wager. Using the Link Monsters he obtained in his previous Duels, Playmaker was able to destroy Revolver’s "Cracking Dragon". However, the back-and-forth Duel between them takes a new turn as Revolver activates a shocking Skill! Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Revolver vs. Revolver.]] The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. '''Turn 1: Revolver Revolver pays 1000 LP to activate the Continuous Magic "Dragonoid Generator" (Revolver: 4000 → 3000 LP). Now, up to twice per turn, Revolver can Special Summon a "Dragonoid Token" during his Main Phase though he cannot Special Summon from his Extra Deck for the rest of the turn. Revolver Special Summons 2 "Dragonoid Tokens" (300/300 each). Revolver Releases both "Dragonoid Tokens" to Advance Summon "Cracking Dragon" (3000/0). During the End Phase, the effect of "Dragonoid Generator" Special Summons "Dragonoid Tokens" to Playmaker's field equal to the number of "Dragonoid Tokens" Summoned by Revolver this turn. Two "Dragonoid Tokens" (300/300 each) are Special Summoned to Playmaker's field. The effect of "Cracking Dragon" activates as a monster was Normal or Special Summoned, decreasing the ATK of the monster by 200 x its Level until the End Phase and inflicting the same amount of damage to Playmaker ("Dragonoid Tokens": 300 → 100/300; Playmaker: 4000 → 3600 LP). Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker uses a "Dragonoid Token" to Link Summon "Link Spider" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker activates the effect of "Link Spider", Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Bitron" 200/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Cracking Dragon" activates ("Bitron": 200 → 0; Playmaker: 3600 → 3400 LP). As Playmaker controls a Cyberse-type monster, he Special Summons "Backup Secretary" by its own effect (1200/800). The effect of "Cracking Dragon" activates ("Backup Secretary": 1200 → 600; Playmaker: 3400 → 2800 LP). " Advance Summoned.]] Playmaker uses "Bitron" and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Honeybot" (1900/LINK-2/←→) to Next to link of "Link Spider". Playmaker then uses the Link-1 "Link Spider" and the Link-2 "Honeybot" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster linked to it ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800). Playmaker Releases the other "Dragonoid Token" to Advance Summon "Condenser Death Stalker" (2000/1000) to the bottom-left Link Point of "Decode Talker". As "Condenser Death Stalker" was Normal or Special Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, allowing him to increase the ATK of a Cyberse monster he controls by 800 while "Condenser Death Stalker" remains face-up on the field. He targets "Decode Talker" ("Decode Talker": 2800 → 3600). The effect of "Cracking Dragon" activates ("Condenser Death Stalker": 2000 → 1000; Playmaker: 2800 → 1800 LP). Playmaker Sets a card. "Decode Talker" attacks "Cracking Dragon". As Link Monsters do not have Levels, the effect of "Cracking Dragon" that pervents it from being destroyed by monsters with a Level less than or equal to it does not apply. Hence, "Cracking Dragon" is destroyed (Revolver: 3000 → 2400 LP). "Condenser Death Stalker" attacks directly (Revolver: 2400 → 1400). Turn 3: Revolver ".]] Revolver draws a card and subsequently Sets it. As Playmaker controls a Link Monster, Revolver Special Summons "Gateway Dragon" (1600/1400) by its effect. Revolver activates the effect of "Gateway Dragon", allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DARK monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Sniffing Dragon" (800/400). As "Sniffing Dragon" was Special Summoned, Revolver can add another copy of "Sniffing Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. He adds and subsequently Normal Summons another copy of "Sniffing Dragon" (1600/1400). Revolver uses a "Sniffing Dragon" and "Gateway Dragon" to Link Summon "Twin Triangle Dragon" (1200/LINK-2/↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Revolver activates the effect of "Twin Triangle Dragon", allowing him to pay 500 LP to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from his GY with its effects negated. Revolver Special Summons "Cracking Dragon" at the Bottom Link Point of "Twin Triangle Dragon" (Revolver: 1400 → 900 LP). Revolver activates his Skill "Storm Access", which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. Revolver obtains "Topologic Bomber Dragon" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Revolver uses the Link-2 "Twin Triangle Dragon", "Cracking Dragon" and "Sniffing Dragon" to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/↑↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Revolver activates the effect of "Dragonoid Generator" to Special Summon a "Dragonoid Token" to the next to link of "Topologic Bomber Dragon". As a monster was Special Summoned to the Link Point of a Link Monster while it is on the field, the effect of "Topologic Bomber Dragon" activates, destroying all monsters in the Main Monster Zones. The "Dragnoid Token" and "Condenser Death Stalker" are destroyed ("Decode Talker": 3600 → 2300). As "Condenser Death Stalker" was destroyed by a card effect, its effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to both players (Playmaker: 1800 → 1000 LP; Revolver: 900 → 100 LP). "Topologic Bomber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Decode Talker" (Playmaker: 1000 → 300 LP). As "Topologic Bomber Dragon" attacked Playmaker's monster, its effect activates, inflicting damage equal to the attacked monster's original ATK. Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Playmaker / Yusaku Fujiki Revolver Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201707/23144_201707121825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1